KoDfreak needs to be killed!
by HueyxJazminetilltheoftheworld
Summary: This dude needs to get off this fucking site!


Dear Fanfiction Writers

If you must know there is a fanfiction writer on this site named Kodfreak. Kodfreak is by far the worst writer on this site. I think this moron should be banned from any kind of fanfiction website! I'M SERIOUS THIS BITCH IS FUCKING RETARDED! HERE ARE HER FANFICS!

Roanapur's Last Stand reviews

When the United States plans to invade and rid Roanapur of all criminal activity, it's going to take the help of the Lagoon Company, Hotel Moscow, Hong Kong Triad, and a couple of Thai Martial Arts movie stars to defend it.

Black Lagoon - Rated: T - English - Drama/Angst - Chapters: 4 - Words: 8,992 - Reviews: 13 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 5 - Updated: Nov 23 - Published: Nov 5 - Rock, Revy, Sawyer, OC

Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3: The Phoenix and the Falcon reviews

When the most valuable movie prop, The Maltese Falcon, is stolen, Phoenix Wright gets on the case! He travels with Maya to America, to find Frank West, a Photojournalist who claims to have snapped some pictures of the thief. Phoenix is in for the adventure of his life, as he will go on a thrilling journey with new friends, in what is perhaps the most important case of his career.

Marvel vs Capcom - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 10,402 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 4 - Updated: Oct 1 - Published: Nov 22, 2013 - Felicia, Frank W., Morrigan A., Phoenix W.

Another Much Needed Vacation reviews

Kid and Crona's daughter, Lady Death is given a mission by Lord Death to stop Asura from creating mayhem at Disney World, along with her half-uncle Victor Stein, the son of Stein and Medusa, and also a very close friend of hers. And also much to her dismay, must also be joined by the nerdy yet kind and intelligent son of Maka and Soul, Akira. Sequel to "A Much Needed Vacation".

Soul Eater - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 6 - Words: 18,274 - Reviews: 15 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 7 - Updated: Aug 24 - Published: Jun 18 - Crona, Death The Kid, Franken Stein, Medusa G.

The Killer reviews

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie and Sasha are all given the task to locate an obscure human who has a knack for killing titans, without using any Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, or any equipment, but his own physical skill alone. As they soon come to realize however, this individual may be a bigger threat to humanity than the titans themselves.

Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 - Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 7,394 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 6 - Follows: 8 - Updated: Aug 9 - Published: Jul 4 - Eren Y., Annie L., Sasha B., OC

Ray Valiant and the case of the Murder of Tenchi Masaki reviews

A year after his case in which he saved the characters of Soul Eater, Ray Valiant investigates the mysterious murder of a famous Anime icon, Tenchi Masaki.

Crossover - Soul Eater & Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Rated: M - English - Crime/Drama - Chapters: 4 - Words: 17,520 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Jun 3 - Published: Feb 16

Ray Valiant and The Case of the Lost Soul reviews

The age of the anime toon is in full swing. Regular toons are starting to become a thing of the past, but even anime toons need detective help sometimes. And that's where Ray Valiant, son of the late Eddie Valiant, comes into the picture. Listen to his story as he investigates the murder of a citizen of Death City, and the eventual destruction of that town.

Crossover - Soul Eater & Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Rated: T - English - Crime/Mystery - Chapters: 8 - Words: 17,832 - Reviews: 23 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 7 - Updated: Feb 8 - Published: Mar 24, 2013 - Complete

Medusa's Christmas Carol reviews

Medusa has always been a nasty scrooge, especially during the holidays. Will the visit of three spirits be enough to change her mean ways?

Soul Eater - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 4 - Words: 4,754 - Reviews: 8 - Favs: 8 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Dec 19, 2013 - Published: Dec 16, 2013 - Crona, Franken Stein, Medusa G. - Complete

A Much Needed Vacation reviews

The gang goes on a vacation to Knott's berry farm in california. Stein and Blair chaperone, and Kid convinces his crush, Crona, to come along as well. Soul and Maka make a bet regarding Crona's gender.

Soul Eater - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 20 - Words: 37,746 - Reviews: 74 - Favs: 59 - Follows: 57 - Updated: Dec 16, 2013 - Published: Mar 9, 2013 - Crona, Death The Kid - Complete

Out of the ordinary

Kamon hires a manager for the bakery so he and his father won't have to work. Naota takes a liking to the mature, polite man, but soon comes to realize that he may very well be the most mentally unstable person he has ever met. (T for mature themes)

Furi Kuri: FLCL - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,207 - Published: Nov 18, 2013

Deathless Giraffe reviews

When famous rockstar Frank Zappa's tour bus crashes in the Nevada desert he goes in search for help. When he collapses from exhaustion, he is saved by the students of the academy. Lord Death seems to be keeping information away from Zappa and the students that he doesn't want them to know. Will Frank be able to save his friends in time? (takes place in alternate universe.)

Soul Eater - Rated: T - English - Humor/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,913 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Oct 20, 2013 - Published: Mar 15, 2013 - Tsubaki N.

The Anonymous Connection

The SAO incident is well under way, and not too many know the details...except for a group of hackers known as Anonymous. Their mission is to send a maxed out, invincible player to successfully lead the players up the floors of Aincrad, and bring them back to the real world. Little do they know the volunteer they selected has other plans, and is making certain players jealous...

Sword Art Online/ソードアート・オンライン - Rated: M - English - Drama/Suspense - Chapters: 3 - Words: 5,152 - Updated: Sep 15, 2013 - Published: Sep 8, 2013 - Asuna/Asuna Y., OC

The single star in the sky One that surpasses Black Star? reviews

The students notice something funny rolling around the academy. They merely ignore it...until it grows bigger, and is soon a threat to not only the academy, but to the entire Death City...

Crossover - Katamari Damacy & Soul Eater - Rated: T - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,287 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Aug 16, 2013 - Published: Apr 10, 2013 - Crona, Maka A. - Complete

Frankie's Fun Castle reviews

Short on funds in the bad economy, Frank gets the crazy idea to transform the castle into a fun center for kids. With all kinds of fun stuff to do, the business is a success, and invents an insanely popular variation of laser tag. It becomes notorious for the 3 highest players being unbeatable, that is until one stranger steps into the ring...

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Humor/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 767 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Published: May 19, 2013

The New Student reviews

When a new Student arrives at the Academy, everyone wonders just who he is, and where he came from. But as everyone soon discovers, there is something, very, very, disturbingly wrong with this man.

Soul Eater - Rated: T - English - Drama/Suspense - Chapters: 5 - Words: 7,829 - Reviews: 12 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 3 - Updated: Mar 8, 2013 - Published: Mar 2, 2013 - Tsubaki N. - Complete

Forbidden love reviews

With Woodcrest divided in a bloody feud, two former best friends, now leaders of good and evil gangs, grow suspicions concerning their gangster wannabes, in what may be some kind of relationship between the two.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Romance/Tragedy - Chapters: 6 - Words: 10,661 - Reviews: 21 - Favs: 9 - Follows: 11 - Updated: Feb 22, 2013 - Published: Jul 4, 2012 - Riley F., Cindy McPhearson

Kiddo in highschool reviews

beatrix's friend goes out with Elle, which she dissaproves. And Bill tries to set his brother up with one of the girls.

Kill Bill - Rated: T - English - Drama - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,456 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 1 - Updated: Feb 19, 2013 - Published: Feb 12, 2012 - Beatrix Kiddo, Bill

A Day At Disneyworld reviews

It's Columbia's birthday, and as a gift, Frank promises to take her, Magenta, and Riff Raff to Disneyworld. The four are in for the time of their lives, in more ways than one. Sequel to "A Day at Disneyland".

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 7,981 - Reviews: 13 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 5 - Updated: Jan 27, 2013 - Published: Jul 23, 2012 - Columbia, Frank N. Furter

Science Pulp Fiction reviews

Roxas finds out who lives in the creepy old mansion in the forest of twilight town. The residents inside draw the attention of a certain organization.

Crossover - Rocky Horror & Kingdom Hearts - Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 776 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 2 - Published: Jan 26, 2013 - Frank N. Furter, Roxas

Blinded By Insanity reviews

Riff Raff notices that his sister is losing her mind. He blames himself, then decides to run away to a city that sparks his interest, Sin City.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 2,500 - Reviews: 7 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 2 - Updated: Jan 6, 2013 - Published: Dec 22, 2012 - Riff Raff, Magenta - Complete

Twas the night before Triple X-mas reviews

Frank tells the family and friends the wonderful story about the famous Transylvanian holiday. Follow up to my nightmare series.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Humor/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,930 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Dec 21, 2012 - Published: Dec 17, 2012 - Frank N. Furter - Complete

An Even Bigger Nightmare Beyond Any Measure: Alternate ending reviews

An alternate ending to the trilogy.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 589 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Published: Dec 15, 2012 - Complete

An Even Bigger Nightmare Beyond Any Measure reviews

Richy and Nellie, the son of Riff Raff and Magenta, and the daughter of Riff Raff and Columbia, are getting married in Tokyo Japan. However, what would seem like a glorious event turns to dread, as news of an old foe coming back to life is known, and an old friend of the family is tempted to make a choice which would abolish their family but bring her unending joy. Sequel to ABNBAM

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Drama/Supernatural - Chapters: 12 - Words: 25,453 - Reviews: 34 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 4 - Updated: Dec 14, 2012 - Published: Nov 9, 2012 - Riff Raff, Magenta - Complete

A Bigger Nightmare Beyond Any Measure reviews

Some time has passed since Riff Raff rescued Magenta. They now have a family, and as Magenta and Columbia struggle to raise their children, a bigger threat surfaces, caused by a Denton TV station owner and a spoiled Princess of Transexual. This is a sequel to "A Nightmare Beyond Any Measure."

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Drama/Family - Chapters: 13 - Words: 27,669 - Reviews: 41 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 5 - Updated: Nov 7, 2012 - Published: Oct 16, 2012 - Riff Raff, Magenta - Complete

Tales of HORROR reviews

Three tales starring your favorite rocky horror characters. each story more terrifying than the last. Do you dare read on ahead? This story puts the "Horror" in Rocky Horror.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Horror/Suspense - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,178 - Reviews: 2 - Published: Oct 27, 2012 - Complete

A Nightmare Beyond any Measure reviews

Magenta leaves for a week to an all female Transylvanian convention, and Riff Raff deeply misses her. Columbia even tries to comfort him. But when Magenta turns up missing, Riff Raff's worst nightmare has come true, and He teams up with Columbia to venture out of the castle and save her.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 10 - Words: 15,389 - Reviews: 25 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 5 - Updated: Oct 12, 2012 - Published: Jul 11, 2012 - Riff Raff, Columbia - Complete

Franken Fine reviews

After hearing about a certain young doctor bringing a dead dog back to life, Frank wants to make Rocky's existence public, and is approached by two TV stations who want to broadcast it. There's a whole lot of bribing and competing, but who will Frank choose?

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Humor/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 222 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Oct 8, 2012 - Frank N. Furter, Rocky

Tomboy

Magenta is afraid that her Tomboyish ways are unflattering to her brother, so she seeks the advice of her best friend Columbia to become more girly.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,997 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Oct 8, 2012 - Magenta, Riff Raff - Complete

Special Treatment reviews

What began as an innocent trip to the Mckinley Dentist office for Columbia, Rocky, Frank, Magenta and Riff Raff even though the siblings were deathly afraid , turns to horror as the Mckinley's and the other doctors are planning a much more diabolical intention.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,135 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 4 - Published: Aug 31, 2012 - Rocky, Janet W.

Goodbyes

Riff Raff tells Columbia a white lie about his plan, and reassures her she won't die.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Humor/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 655 - Published: Aug 22, 2012 - Riff Raff, Columbia - Complete

A change for the worst reviews

Riff Raff hates his hunched back, ugly looking body, so he gets surgery done and gets a new, sexy body. After a bit, Magenta fears something is happening to her brother, something she's never seen before.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,873 - Reviews: 3 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Aug 3, 2012 - Riff Raff, Magenta - Complete

A day at Disneyland reviews

Sorry for the wait, but I finished it! anyway, It's the day when Frank promised to take Columbia to Disneyland, and Riff and Magenta tag along as well. Columbia helps Frank through the airport, but for the first time, feels embarressed toward his mannerisms, and little romantic scuffles happen here and there.

Rocky Horror - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 8 - Words: 8,064 - Reviews: 33 - Favs: 9 - Follows: 6 - Updated: Jul 19, 2012 - Published: Aug 31, 2011 - Frank N. Furter, Columbia - Complete

MXC: Boondocks edition reviews

Woodcrest versus china. Huey versus Ming. who will win in this tough competiton? will wuncler cheat his way through it? please review!

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor - Chapters: 5 - Words: 2,893 - Reviews: 4 - Favs: 2 - Updated: Jul 1, 2012 - Published: Aug 5, 2010 - Huey F. - Complete

The end of days: The other guy 3 reviews

Now adults, Riley and Cindy are taking care of their ten year old sons, when some old friends whom they thought were dead come back to pay them a visit, and one of them tried to end the days of the freeman family for good. The final part of the trilogy. you don't have to read the others to understand this one, but you can if you want to understand the story completely.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Family/Supernatural - Chapters: 5 - Words: 6,439 - Reviews: 9 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 5 - Updated: Jun 30, 2012 - Published: Jun 10, 2012 - Riley F., Cindy McPhearson

Welcome to Woodcrest! reviews

Huey is annoyed when Robert, Riley, and Cindy star in the new Jackass movie. Dedicated to Ryan Dunn. 1977-2011 RIP

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Friendship - Chapters: 7 - Words: 5,490 - Reviews: 15 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 3 - Updated: Jun 23, 2012 - Published: Oct 30, 2010 - Robert F./Grandad - Complete

The tree of death: the other guy 2 reviews

Riley and cindy find out that BET is trying to kill them again, and they will stop at nothing to break their family apart. it is the sequel to my famous story, the other guy. read that 1st. I finally finished it out of hiastus! be sure to read and review

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Suspense/Family - Chapters: 13 - Words: 17,867 - Reviews: 16 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 3 - Updated: Mar 26, 2012 - Published: Nov 13, 2010 - Riley F., Cindy McPhearson - Complete

Demyx's Dilema reviews

A bet with his enemy larxene makes him cause a catastrophic change in the new world they discovered.

Crossover - Kingdom Hearts & Adventure Time with Finn and Jake - Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 3 - Words: 2,771 - Reviews: 7 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 2 - Updated: Mar 25, 2012 - Published: Mar 14, 2012 - Demyx, Marceline A.

Be my eyes for me reviews

A guy named Walt takes a job of helping Toph with collecting groceries and helping her around town, which is new and she is unfamiliar with. She treats Walt badly, but he finds out there is more to this bad treatment that meets the eye.

Avatar: Last Airbender - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,660 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: Aug 18, 2011 - Toph, OC - Complete

Blind as a bat reviews

the evil mask Majora tells the story of his encounter with Aang and his friends, and how he take control over Toph. it's not cross over enough to be a cross over. Review and tell me if you want to make more!

Avatar: Last Airbender - Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,031 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: Aug 8, 2011 - Published: Aug 5, 2011 - Toph, Sokka

Un Bearable reviews

In their teenage years, when Riley asks Cindy out and she accepts, she says he has to meet her father. But what Riley doesn't know is that he is in for the shock of his life, as he learns Cindy's deepest. darkest, and most bizarre secret she has to offer.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,059 - Reviews: 8 - Favs: 9 - Follows: 4 - Published: Jul 22, 2011 - Riley F., Cindy McPhearson - Complete

Like a surgeon

Al Yankovic achieves his life long dream of becoming a doctor. On his first day, he meets two brothers, and a woman who makes him enjoy himself. I wanted to do another weird Al story.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 986 - Published: Jul 21, 2011 - Riley F. - Complete

The dimension watcher part one: the fall of Bill reviews

Walt visits Bill to join the squad, but instead changes his mind and decides to have revenge.

Kill Bill - Rated: T - English - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,231 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Jul 11, 2011 - Complete

The other guy reviews

when Riley goes on a trip with Jasmine, Huey starts to get jealous. an entry in Secrets4theunderground's contest. due to popular demand, new chapters will be made. Huey/Jasmine/Riley

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 20 - Words: 16,042 - Reviews: 68 - Favs: 11 - Follows: 4 - Updated: May 13, 2011 - Published: Aug 16, 2010 - Huey F., Riley F., Jazmine D., Cindy McPhearson - Complete

The days in the life of a typical professor reviews

professor Wells is alone in a world that doesn't understand him, except for his young friends. things start to occur once he falls in love with Sarah Dubois. what will become of everyone's future? I Don't own boondocks. reveiw plz

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 20 - Words: 16,499 - Reviews: 14 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Apr 19, 2011 - Published: Jul 9, 2010 - Huey F., Jazmine D. - Complete

A yearn for respect reviews

after Hogan and Hilda have an argument, She is blamed for murder until Hogan steps in.

Hogan's Heroes - Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 894 - Reviews: 5 - Published: Mar 19, 2011 - R. Hogan, Hilda - Complete

Make love, not war reviews

a short fic where Gogo meets a masochist, a person who likes pain.

Kill Bill - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 748 - Reviews: 30 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 2 - Published: Mar 5, 2011 - Complete

the koops the koopa story reviews

koops will tell you the story of his transformation. It is a prequel to my story, The days in the life of a typical professor.

Mario - Rated: T - English - Humor/Adventure - Chapters: 5 - Words: 3,518 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: Feb 4, 2011 - Published: Sep 12, 2010 - Koops

Boondocks season 4 episode 2: You said a mouthfull reviews

Huey sees that not everything is not as it seems.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,147 - Reviews: 1 - Published: Dec 26, 2010 - Huey F.

Boondocks season 4 episode 1: I want to fly reviews

Cindy learns a lesson not to trust strangers

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,004 - Reviews: 7 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Published: Dec 11, 2010 - Riley F., Cindy McPhearson - Complete

Huey Freeman vs the world reviews

Will Ramona Flowers except Jack Flowers as her father?

Crossover - Boondocks & Scott Pilgrim - Rated: T - English - Family/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,379 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 6 - Updated: Dec 11, 2010 - Published: Aug 22, 2010 - Huey F., Scott P.

Boondocks contest reviews

enter your entry now! For more detail, click to find out. Cool prizes await!

Boondocks - Rated: K+ - English - Chapters: 8 - Words: 442 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: Nov 25, 2010 - Published: Sep 4, 2010

The new neighbors reviews

When the Simpsons move next to the Freemans, friends are made, people fall in love, and other things happen. please review!

Crossover - Simpsons & Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 2,912 - Reviews: 13 - Favs: 7 - Follows: 5 - Updated: Nov 13, 2010 - Published: Aug 5, 2010 - Bart S., Cindy McPhearson

Best friends forever reviews

After Chasing Huey down, Jazmine sees that Huey respects her. an entry in Rileywazhur's contest.

Boondocks - Rated: K+ - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 318 - Reviews: 7 - Favs: 7 - Follows: 4 - Published: Nov 7, 2010 - Huey F., Jazmine D. - Complete

Freddy's new killing spree reviews

After killing off all the members of the elm street kids, Freddy realizes how boring life is without killing. He then decides to have a vacation to find more victims.

Crossover - A Nightmare on Elm Street & Boondocks - Rated: M - English - Horror/Suspense - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,638 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 2 - Updated: Oct 26, 2010 - Published: Oct 24, 2010 - Riley F.

The days that shall never be forgotten reviews

Huey and Riley realize that their world was not like they thought it was. They will be surprised to learn that it is a bit more complicated then that.

Crossover - Kingdom Hearts & Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,356 - Reviews: 3 - Follows: 2 - Updated: Oct 23, 2010 - Published: Oct 21, 2010 - Huey F.

Robogangsta reviews

In a freak accident, Riley's gang brings him back to life in a certain way...

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Sci-Fi/Crime - Chapters: 3 - Words: 2,152 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Oct 6, 2010 - Published: Sep 15, 2010 - Riley F., Cindy McPhearson

New guy on the block reviews

when a new singer moves into thugnificant's old house, people start to get jealous. an entry in secrets4theundergrounds's 2nd contest.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 10 - Words: 8,951 - Reviews: 12 - Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Updated: Sep 29, 2010 - Published: Sep 2, 2010 - Jazmine D. - Complete

when Huey laughs reviews

in a short oneshot, this is what happens when Riley sees Huey laugh.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 274 - Reviews: 7 - Favs: 4 - Published: Sep 17, 2010 - Huey F., Riley F. - Complete

switched sides reviews

requested by Jazzymao, Cindy and Jazmine swith looks ans personalities. sort of twilight zone. ONE-SHOT

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,030 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 7 - Follows: 1 - Published: Aug 22, 2010 - Huey F., Jazmine D. - Complete

An eternity in woodcrest reviews

Kratos has to spend an eternity in woodcrest. How will the people react? How will Kratos react to modern inventions?

Crossover - God of War & Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 4 - Words: 1,861 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 7 - Follows: 3 - Updated: Aug 22, 2010 - Published: Jul 22, 2010 - Jazmine D.

Tales from the haunt: the las plagas infection 2

what happened after Cindy found out she was infected? I made a sequel due to popular demand.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Horror/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 632 - Favs: 2 - Follows: 1 - Published: Aug 16, 2010 - Cindy McPhearson, Riley F.

Riley and Cindy, what happened? reviews

In this story you will find out how Riley and Cindy became friends, after he insulted her. You will see why she accepted him as a friend. Due to popular demand, I made a second, and soon, and 3rd. now complete.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1,535 - Reviews: 12 - Favs: 4 - Follows: 3 - Updated: Aug 14, 2010 - Published: Aug 8, 2010 - Riley F., Cindy McPhearson - Complete

Tales from the haunt: Huey EO reviews

Huey says he doesn't believe in aliens, until he meets captain EO and his crew.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Sci-Fi/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1,196 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: Aug 6, 2010 - Published: Jul 25, 2010 - Huey F. - Complete

Tales from the haunt: the las plagas infection reviews

Parasite love? could it happen? What will become of Huey once he's infected? Only one way to find out.

Boondocks - Rated: T - English - Horror/Suspense - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1,601 - Reviews: 2 - Favs: 1 - Updated: Jul 24, 2010 - Published: Jul 15, 2010 - Huey F., Riley F. - Complete

THERE ALL FUCKING TERRIBLE! HOW YOU EVEN READ THIS BULLSHIT ITS RETARDED!THIS DUDE CAN NOT WRITE! FUCK HIM!


End file.
